The Second Plague Cometh
by Anguirus111
Summary: Viral Weapon X-7 has been rediscovered and is in the hands of enemy forces bent on destruction.
1. The return of Viral Weapon X-7

Venom, 100 years after the Lylat Wars: A lone warship streaked towards the planet under fire by several Cornerian Defense Force fighters.  The warship belonged to the pirate group the Red Hammer.  The Red Hammer group had recently led a failed attack on Corneria City and had lost all of their forces except the one ship they were in.  The leader of the Red Hammer was a great white shark named Anklor.  Despite the situation he continued to urge his crew on.

"All we have to do is reach the surface and its canyons and we can loose these CDF scum," said Anklor.

"Sir!  We've already lost our entire fleet, isn't it foolish to press on?  I say surrender is a viable option," said one of his subordinates.  Anklor pulled out a blaster and shot him.

"I don't tolerate insubordination," said Anklor.

"Entering Venom atmosphere," said the pilot of the ship named Greg who was a monkey.

"Excellent.  As soon as we're through, head for the immense canyons we used for our training simulations," said Anklor.

"Right," responded Greg.  A loud explosion rocked the ship and sparks flew everywhere.

"Shields down to 16%.  We're not going to make the canyons under this beating," said the tactical officer Samson, a gorilla.

"Options," said Anklor.

"There's a level 5 sandstorm brewing nearby.  I say we go for it," said Porpoise, a porpoise.

"I guess we have no choice.  Lay in a course," commanded Anklor.  The ship cruised to the right while still under continuous bombardment from the CDF fighters.

"Entering the storm," said Greg.  The warship bravely entered into the storm and the CDF fighters broke off the pursuit for fear of crashing.

"Run away!  You can't defeat me.  Ha, ha, ha, ha," laughed Anklor.  Suddenly a lightning bolt struck the ship.

"There goes the main propulsion unit," said engineer Porpoise.  The ship suddenly dived towards the surface.

"Impact in three, two, one," said Greg.  The ship slammed into the ground and skidded for a few feet.  The whole bridge was turned into shambles because of the impact.  Immediately after the impact the storm died.

"Come!  We've got to evacuate this ship before those meddling CDF forces arrive!" exclaimed Anklor.  The team evacuated the ship and stood outside.

"Okay let's see here.  We've got me, Porpoise, Greg, Samson, and a few minions composing of rats, simians, foxes, and otters.  All right, according to our last scans the nearest town is about fifty miles that way.  If we're lucky we'll manage to avoid the CDF agents when we get there and steal a transport.  After that we'll blast off for home.  Let's move, we can't afford to be discovered by the CDF fighters already on our trail!" exclaimed Anklor.  The team started running away from the warship and through the desert.  They continued walking for what seemed like ages when suddenly another sandstorm starting brewing.

"Arrgh!  Press on troops!" yelled Anklor.   Anklor pushed forward through the blinding sand toward the city.  Then the ground opened up and the whole team tumbled down a set of submerged stairs and through a door before finally landing in an underground bunker.

"Ouch!" said Greg.  Everyone looked at their surroundings and saw a lot of canisters with a type of white powder in them.  Then, out of the shadows a robed figure appeared.

"Welcome," said the figure.

Red Hammer Warship: Four CDF fighters landed outside the ship and the pilots emerged with blasters drawn.

"Proceed inside," said the squad leader Harpo(a mouse, they all are).  The members cautiously entered into the ship and started searching for members of the Red Hammer.  After fifteen minutes of searching they realized that the ship was definitely deserted.

"They must have abandoned the craft and headed into the desert.  The nearest town is fifty miles to the southwest and that must be where they went so let's get moving," said Harpo walking towards his ship.  A couple of minutes later, the four fighters blasted into the sky moving slowly toward the town.

Underground Bunker: "Who are you?" demanded Anklor.

"I am a hard light holographic representation of Andrew Oikonny.  But that's not important.  You need my help," said the hologram.

"We don't need anyone's help.  The Red Hammer work alone," said Anklor preparing to leave.

"Don't you want to hear what I have to say first?" asked the hologram.  Anklor stopped.

"Fine.  Hurry up because the CDF is on our trail," said Anklor.

"After what I'm about to show you, the CDF will be nothing more than mere annoying insects.  I was created by Andrew Oikonny to safeguard this underground bunker full of Viral Weapon X-7.  I hope you know what that is," said the hologram.

"X-7 is a myth.  The thought that a virus could dissolve living tissue is impossible," said Anklor.

"That's were you're wrong.  The X-7 did exist and Andrew used it to infect thousands of Cornerians.  Those Cornerians died a horrible and painful death, but it took an entire week to work.  That was too long so Andrew used his knowledge about biotechnology to modify the virus to take effect in mere minutes.  Think about it.  Instant fatalities with no mess and no incriminating evidence," the hologram said.

"I'm listening.  What do you want?" asked Anklor.

"I want to assist you in conquering the Lylat System.  I want to know that evil finally has triumphed over good.  Use the virus and let it help you," said the hologram.

"And die when infected by it?  I don't think so," said Greg.  A panel retracted on one of the walls and a cart emerged with several needles and syringes on it.

"The vaccine," said the hologram.

"How can we trust you?" asked Porpoise.

"Anyone under attack by the CDF is a friend of mine," the hologram said simply.  A roar was heard and one of the minions ran back to the group.

"The CDF has found us!  Four fighters just landed outside and they're demanding our surrender!" said the otter.  Anklor looked at the hologram and then to the vaccine and then to the rows of X-7.

"Fine!  We've got no choice.  Everyone take the vaccine and we'll try out this mythical virus and see if it works.  Move folks," said Anklor.  The troops and Anklor took the vaccine before Anklor grabbed a canister of X-7 before they all proceeded outside.

"Surrender Anklor!" yelled Harpo.

"Not when you see this!" exclaimed Anklor.  Anklor held out the canister of X-7 only to hear a few laughs from the CDF pilots.

"You're canister of sand isn't going to scare us.  Give up now!" yelled Harpo.  Anklor popped open the top of the canister and with a flick of the wrist dispelled the contents into the wind and it drifted over to the pilots.

"You're sand won't affect us!" yelled Harpo.

"It was worth a shot," said Anklor.  One of the pilots kneeled over and started having spasms.  A couple of seconds later the rest were.  Anklor walked over to Harpo who was on the ground.

"What have you done?" asked Harpo with a bloody mouth.

"I've won," said Anklor.  Then Harpo and his team dissolved.

"We've won our first victory men," said Anklor.  Cheers arose from the Red Hammer's.  The hologram exited the bunker and approached the group.

"So, do we have a deal?  With my expertise and knowledge together your leadership, and together we'll conquer the Lylat System once and for all," said the hologram.

"Agreed Andrew," said Anklor.  The two shook on it and started laughing.

"One last thing.  Andrew is gone.  He's been dead for a long time now.  The name's A.I.ndrew," said A.I.ndrew.

"Come.  Let us continue our trek towards the city.  Once we're there we can plan our course of action," said Anklor.  Together the two madmen and the rest of the team advanced toward the city in the distance.

Corneria: The Great Fox2 hung in orbit of the planet while down below the StarFox team, which currently consisted of twins Jeff and Jennifer McCloud(both foxes), Karrie Monroe(a cat), and Jerry Mingham(a beaver minus the buckteeth), were having a meeting with the ex-President Pepper.  Pepper had lived a very long life due to advances in medicine, but had recently relinquished control of the presidency due to his weakened condition.

"I'd like to thank you for your help in fighting off the Red Hammer," said Pepper.

"Did the CDF capture Anklor?" asked Jerry.

"Unfortunately no.  Anklor made it to Venom and disappeared into a sandstorm.  When his vessel was eventually discovered on the surface of the planet, Anklor and whatever crewmen survived the impact had already abandoned the ship," said Pepper.

"Are you sending a data recovery team to sift through the ship's databanks?" asked Jennifer.

"Yeah, they left a few minutes ago.  I've got to tell you that I'm worried.  The Red Hammer weren't one of the larger remnants of the old Venomian Forces, but if they were willing to go all out in a futile attack on Corneria, that worries me.  Sure they lost, but the fact that they had bothered to attack at all says something about their determination.  I'm afraid as to what the future might hold as far as Corneria's defense is concerned," said Pepper.

"Well you don't have anything to worry about as long as the StarFox team is here!" exclaimed Karrie.

"I admire your optimism.  Now then, after I've paid you, I want you to go on another assignment for me," said Pepper.

Venom: Anklor and A.I.ndrew were at the front of the team while those at the back were pulling a large cart with several canisters of X-7 loaded on it.  Before they had left, the team had refilled the steps leading to the bunker with sand so it wouldn't be discovered by accident.

"So after we make it back to your base you'll arrange a weekly transport back to the bunker to pick up more canisters.  The best part is that it's the gift that keeps on giving because Andrew installed a device that makes even more of the virus.  That means that we have an unlimited supply of the plague for whatever purposes we see fit," said A.I.ndrew.

"Excellent.  Once we get to our base we'll set you up at a terminal so you can download all current information about what's happened over the past century," said Anklor.

"Thank you," responded A.I.ndrew.  Then the city appeared in the distance.

"All right folks look sharp.  We can't let anyone see us enter the city and we've got to make it to the spaceport without being noticed.  Once we enter the city, we'll split up and enter the city in different directions, the team dragging the cart will stay together and make their way in as cargo haulers.  We won't appear to be in a hurry to get to the port, but we should all try and make good time.  I'll expect you all there by 1500.  That gives you three hours.  Let's move people!" yelled Anklor.  The team advanced into the city and immediately split up.

Three Hours Later: The entire team had once again met up in front of the spaceport and was preparing to enter when someone yelled: "Stop them!  They're the Red Hammer!"  The team whirled around to see the StarFox team.

"Blast it!  Open fire!" yelled Anklor.  Laser blasts started flying back and forth as the two teams fired at each other.

"Get in there, commandeer a vessel, load the virus, and then come out and get us!" yelled Anklor to some of his minions.  The minions nodded and advanced into the port.

"You trust them?" asked Andrew.

"My men would never desert me," said Anklor returning several shots.

"Okay," said A.I.ndrew unenthusiastically.  After about twelve minutes of fighting, the CDF had gotten involved.

"This is turning against us," said Samson.  One of the minions rushed back towards them.

"We've hijacked a ship and are ready to go," said the fox.

"All right let's carefully retreat!" yelled Anklor.  The team started to pull back until only Anklor and A.I.ndrew remained.

"Let's go," said Anklor.

"Hold on," said A.I.ndrew.  A.I.ndrew reached into a pouch he had been carrying and grabbed the empty bottle of X-7.  A.I.ndrew then launched it at the CDF and StarFox team members.  The bottle hit the sand and lay there.

"What was that for?" asked Anklor.

"Just a little something to make Gen. Pepper sleep easy tonight," said A.I.ndew.  Then the two of them ran into the spaceport and to the transport.  A few seconds later the thing blasted off into space leaving the planet behind.

"Rob, track them," said Jerry.  The Great Fox2 watched as the freighter blasted off into space and enter warp.

"The ship has entered warp on a vector towards Zoness," said Rob.

"Great!  No we know where there base is," said Jerry confidently.

"Dang it!  No we don't," said Jennifer.

"What?  Why not?" Jeff asked.

"That doesn't prove anything.  They could easily stop halfway and go on another vector.  We'll never find their base of operations based on a warp vector," she said frustrated.

"Hey guys!  Look at this!" yelled Karrie running over to them.  She handed them a canister.

"What is it?" asked Jerry.

"I don't know," responded Karrie.  Jennifer found a label on the side.

"Viral Weapon X-7.  Property of the CDF, do not open without proper safety gear.  That's odd.  How could the Red Hammer get their hands on this," she said.

"What's Viral Weapon X-7?" asked Jeff.

"I bet Pepper knows.  Let's call him from the local CDF base," said Jerry.  The team walked off to the base.

Corneria: Pepper grabbed his chest as he suddenly became short of breath when he saw what the StarFox team had discovered.

"What's wrong?" asked Jeff.

"You've just discovered something I thought had been eradicated a long time ago.  You've discovered the worst thing to ever plague this system since Andross," said Pepper.

"What does this X-7 do?" asked Jeff.

"X-7 destroys the molecules and cells in your body.  It causes them to break up and makes your body basically disintegrate.  There is no evidence that the virus has been is the culprit since the evidence is destroyed when the body dissolves.  It was a horrific science project designed during the Lylat Wars for use on the Venomian Units.  However a few years later Andrew Oikonny managed to develop a partial immunity to the plague and unleashed it on the population of Coastal City and Corneria City.  He was going to release the virus into the atmosphere of Venom but was thankfully stopped before he had the chance.  I thought the plague was destroyed then, but it appears that I was wrong.  We're in extremely deep trouble," said Pepper.

"I guess that explains the disappearance of the CDF pilots," said Jeff.

"What?" Pepper asked.

"When we arrived here, we were told that the CDF fighters that had been pursuing Anklor's warship had been discovered in the desert but the pilots were nowhere to be found.  I guess that explains what happened to them, the virus killed them and dissolved their bodies," said Jennifer.

"The virus was designed to destroy its occupants after a standard week.  There's no way it could have done its work in a day, much less a few hours," said Pepper.

"Okay, we'll worry about that later.  We have one more dilemma on our hands.  Someone was working with the Red Hammer, someone who wasn't stationed on board the ship according to our documents.  We don't know who it is, all we have is this one photo," said Jeff.  The image sprang up which showed the robed figure next to Anklor.  Pepper once again was short of breath.

"It can't be!  He's dead," said Pepper.

"Who is it?" asked Karrie.

"It's Andrew Oikonny," said Pepper.

Freighter: The freighter was zipping through warp to its unknown destination.  On board in the hold, A.I.ndrew and Anklor were counting up the bottles of X-7.

"Fifty bottles, life is good," said Anklor.

"That it is.  With our combined knowledge and resources we can rule the Lylat System for the rest of time," said A.I.ndrew.  Anklor nodded.

"Nothing can stop us now!" they both exclaimed.


	2. The horrors of war

I got my hands on the StarFox64 strategy guide so I can finally give things names instead of descriptions.

Macbeth: The stolen freighter had made a couple of detours to throw off anyone following them before finally emerging warp above Macbeth.

"Where's your base of operations?" asked A.I.ndrew.

"Our main base is located on a monastery on one of Macbeth's moons.  However we have a couple of subsidiary bases on other planets and our main spaceport is actually located above Corneria," said Anklor.

"You're joking," said A.I.ndrew.

"We have a legitimate shipping business that provides our income.  We also have a shipyard above Corneria where the ships are repaired and new ones are built.  However some of those ships just happen to be some of our battleships," said Anklor.

"I assume that you've lost that shipyard after the failed attempt to conquer Corneria," said A.I.ndrew.

"Actually no.  We completely revamp every ship at another facility so they can't be traced back to the original shipyard.  It's an effective strategy that we've used before to success," said Porpoise.

"In that case I assume that you have to fire on your own shipyards then when invading Corneria," said A.I.ndrew.

"Not if you approach the planet from the other side of the shipyards," responded Samson.

"True," conceded A.I.ndrew.  The ship plunged into the atmosphere of Macbeth's sixth moon.  Then it approached a monastery in the distance and a portion of the mountain it was located above pulled away to reveal a large tunnel passageway.  The ship entered it and flew forward before finally setting down in a large bay.  All around the bay were monks who were carrying about their business with no concern about the Red Hammer and their actions.

"This is original.  A monastery.  How do you get the monks to not report you?" asked A.I.ndrew.

"The monks need money to keep their monastery working.  We simply pay them and they leave us alone.  It's all quite simple.  If you'll come with me to my office I can hook you up with a terminal.  After you've read through the information we can discuss battle plans," said Anklor.  The two walked through the bay that contained a various assortment of ships ranging from freighters to fighters to warships.  They entered into Anklor's office and Andrew sat down at the terminal located to the left of Anklor's desk.  Anklor activated it and set it to the information unit.

"It'll probably take a few hours to fully read the information so I'll see you then," said Anklor.  A.I.ndrew raised up a hand.

"You forget that I'm a hologram," he said.  Suddenly the screens of information flew by at an amazing rate and within three minutes he was done.

"Come.  Let us check on the progress of the virus to its storage site," said A.I.ndrew.  The virus was being pushed through the bay with Samson leading the team when A.I.ndrew and Anklor caught up with them.

"We're taking it to storage room 12.  It's going to have a maximum-security lock on it so it can't accidentally be accessed," explained Samson.  Anklor nodded.

"A.I.ndrew, do we need more vaccines for the rest of my men?" asked Anklor pointing to the dozens of engineers working on the ships in the bay.

"No.  As long as you keep close tabs on it and the virus isn't released in an area with your workers, they should be fine," responded A.I.ndrew.

"Okay, keep moving but be careful," commanded Anklor.  The team moved out.

"Where should we discuss tactics?" asked A.I.ndrew.

"We have a café up on the top level of the bay.  We'll go there and discuss our plans," said Anklor.  The entered into an elevator that immediately took them to the top level of the bay.  When they emerged they walked along a few catwalks before finally arriving at the café.  The two entered and Anklor made his selection while A.I.ndrew sat down at a table.  Anklor then joined him holding a latte.

"Do you have any questions off the bat?" Anklor asked.

"Yeah.  Who controls the largest remnants of the Venom units from the Lylat Wars?" asked A.I.ndrew.

"The main group is known as the Lizard's Pride and they're led by your old buddy Leon Powalski.  Since he's a lizard, he's lived a very long life, but his group hasn't had a major military offensive for the better part of fifty years.  He claims to be bidding his time, but I've heard rumors that he's planning to surrender to the CDF," said Anklor.  Andrew slammed his hand on the table causing several pilots to look at them.  However, when the noticed Anklor sitting at the table, they returned their attention to what they were doing.

"Over my dead holographic generator!  I need you to set up a meeting between him and me, but don't say who I am.  I won't allow Venom forces to surrender to the evil CDF.  I'm going to convince him to join the Red Hammer and stop holding back his forces from outright attacking Corneria," said A.I.ndrew.

"And if he refuses and says he's going to surrender anyway?" asked Anklor.  An evil grin spread across the hologram's face.

"Then he's no longer capable of leading any Venom forces.  I'll tell him to give the forces control to you and if he still refuses then he must be taken out.  If that means his death than the end justifies the means.  X-7," said A.I.ndrew.  Anklor held up his cup.

"Cheers," he said before downing it in one gulp.

Corneria: "Tell me again.  How does a deadly virus designed by the CDF constantly fall in the hands of the enemy?" asked Jeff clearly frustrated.

"Before it was an accident.  The virus was released on a prison colony and since we assumed it killed everyone in the prison we figured that we could just close it off and the virus would be contained.  We had no idea that Andrew, who was on the prison, would resurface and contaminate Corneria!" exclaimed Pepper.

"So what happened after that?" asked Jennifer calmly.

"Andrew retreated to the prison colony and a small commando team lead by Jake Whitacre, Lara Jade, and Bill Gray managed to stop the release of even more of the plague by blowing up the prison facility.  Andrew died on the prison and there's no way he could have survived.  I can't even explain how X-7 managed to survive the thermonuclear detonation that destroyed the prison.  I'm simply at a loss of words," said Pepper.

"Okay.  Let's look at this from a different P.O.V.  Let's assume that before the explosion, Andrew transferred several canister of X-7 to an alternate site that was far enough away from the explosion so they weren't destroyed.  The canisters survived all this time because they weren't discovered.  Then the Red Hammer stumble upon the site where they're located, steal several canisters of the plague and take it with them," said Karrie.

"That doesn't explain why they aren't dead.  If you discovered several canisters of white powder, wouldn't your first impulse be to pop open the canisters and smell them?  Somehow Andrew survived the explosion on the prison and has been hiding at this alternate facility for the past several years.  But that's impossible.  It's a paradox," said Pepper.

"Let's assume he didn't survive.  Could it be possible that the robed figure wasn't Andrew?  I mean it's hard to draw any conclusions from a creature's whose face you can't see," said Jerry.

"It's got to be Andrew.  No one else would have the knowledge about that virus than he would.  I just can't explain he survived all these years," said Pepper.  Jennifer was looking through several pictures of the figure when she snapped her fingers.

"What if it's both Andrew and not Andrew at the same time," she suggested.  She got a few weird looks from the team and Pepper.

"Look at this photo.  The robed figure has been struck by a laser bolt and still managed to leave at full speed.  It could be possible that this figure is nothing more than a hologram of Andrew.  That explains his knowledge of the virus and the fact that he survived all these years," said Jennifer.

"I suppose it does, but that's still fairly circumstantial reasoning.  I mean how do we know he isn't wearing protective gear underneath those robes?" asked Jeff.

"I guess we'll have to wait until this figure reappears," said Karrie.

"Yeah but if he does, the X-7 will follow and hundreds if not thousands would be dead by that point," said Pepper.

"They say you can't make an omelet without breaking a few eggs," laughed Jerry.

"Those eggs you refer to you are people's lives!  You can't shrug off the deaths of thousands just to capture someone!  How would you feel if you were the one dying!" growled Pepper.

"Calm down Pepper!  It was just a joke," said Jerry.

"It wasn't funny.  I lost a dear friend to that virus and I don't want to see any more die because of it," said Pepper.

"Do you have a vaccine?" asked Jennifer.

"Thankfully a couple of particles were discovered on the canister and a new vaccine is being made as we speak but it can't be properly field tested.  If you receive it, you can't be sure of its effectiveness," said Pepper.

"Okay.  Now let's just all calm down," said Jeff.

Lizard's Pride main base, location unknown: A lone ship entered into the base as it floated somewhere in deep space.  The door opened to reveal a lone figure who then walked down the boarding ramp towards several armed guards.

"I have an appointment with Leon Powalski," said A.I.ndrew.  The guard(a dog) slammed the butt of his gun into A.I.ndrew causing him to kneel over.

"You will refer to him as Lord Leon or his eminence, never Leon Powalski," said the guard walking off.  A.I.ndrew stood back up and brushed off some of the dust on his robe.

"You'll pay for that.  It's a good thing that I can't feel pain," said A.I.ndrew.  The hologram followed the guards down several corridors, some without lights, before finally reaching Leon's office.  A.I.ndrew was searched thoroughly for weapons before finally being let it.  When A.I.ndrew entered he saw a virtually bare office with a view into space, there was a desk with a chair turned away from him in front of the window.  On some of the walls were pictures of the various battles.  One picture had the StarWolf team on it smiling and posing for the camera.  A.I.ndrew lifted it off the wall and placed his hand on the image.

"Put it back," a voice growled.  A.I.ndrew watched as the chair swiveled around to reveal a moderately aged Leon Powalski.  A.I.ndrew hung the picture back up on the wall and faced him.

"What do want from the great Powalski?" boomed Leon.

"Leon what's happened to you?  We were once great and now you've disgraced the Venomian name," said A.I.ndrew.

"Who are you?" demanded the lizard.

"It's me your old buddy Andrew Oikonny," said A.I.ndrew.  To prove the point, A.I.ndrew pulled back his hood revealing his face.  Leon pushed himself back into his chair like he'd seen a ghost.

"Impossible!  You were captured and killed a century ago," said Leon.

"Wrong!  I survived for another twelve years alone in solitude.  You abandoned me on that rock known as Venom and left me there to die.  How could you?" asked A.I.ndrew.

"We thought you were dead.  All pirated information said that you were a casualty of a virus on a prison colony and it was subsequently shut off from the rest of the system.  What a minute!  What do you mean you survived for another twelve years?  What are you?" demanded Leon.  A.I.ndrew sighed.

"I'm a holographic representation of Andrew," he said simply.  Leon started laughing.

"Then that means that you've no hold over me!  I'm truly the last surviving member of the StarWolf team! Pigma was captured and died fifty-three years ago.  I now can claim full control over the entire fleet!  Ha, ha, ha," laughed Leon.  A.I.ndrew merely shook his head in disbelief.

"What you miserable piece of hardware?  What?" Leon demanded.

"You're a disgrace to my uncle, the StarWolf team, and Venomian's everywhere.  However, I'll be generous.  I want you to surrender all your forces to the Red Hammer and just step away from the spotlight," said A.I.ndrew.

"Wrong!  I'll show my loyalty to the CDF by conquering the Red Hammer and then they'll be more reasonable to accept my surrender terms," said Leon.

"Than you've truly turned traitor.  I'm afraid that I can't allow you to go about on your business any further," said A.I.ndrew.

"What're you going to do?  You don't have any weapons and I could easily defeat you in armed combat or I could call in my guards.  So what're you going to do?" asked Leon.

"You forget that I'm a hologram," said A.I.ndrew.  A.I.ndrew plunged his left hand into his right arm and pulled a canister of X-7 out of it.

"You're sand isn't frightening me," said Leon.

"Leon, you've been my friend for a long time.  I beg you, give up your forces to the Red Hammer and disappear forever," said A.I.ndrew.

"Never.  I think that I'll erase your memory and program a new personality and image," said Leon.

"Then my friend is truly dead.  At least it makes this somewhat easier," said A.I.ndrew.  The hologram popped the can open and threw the contents directly at Leon.  Leon merely sat there.

"That was a bust," Leon said.  A minute later he collapsed into spasms and died when his body dissolved.

"A shame," said A.I.ndrew.  A.I.ndrew then sat down at Leon's desk and activated the comm. system.

"This is your leader, and I'd like to inform you that I've decided to take a leave of absence.  Your new leader will be Anklor of the Red Hammer until I get back.  Thank you," said A.I.ndrew using Leon's voice.  A.I.ndrew looked at a few screens that showed various sections of the base.  The reaction from everyone was nothing more than a shrug.  Apparently most people on the base didn't have any control over what happened anyway so it didn't matter to them.

"Anklor, it's done," said A.I.ndrew over a hidden comm. device he had also stored in his holographic arms.  At the ship, Anklor exited the ship and the guards bowed to him.  Anklor shrugged and the guards escorted him to Leon's office.  When the doors closed behind him, Anklor was all smiles.

"Worked like a charm," said Anklor.

"Yeah, I only wish Leon hadn't been so stubborn," said A.I.ndrew.

"Those who can't adapt have to be left behind," said Anklor.

"True.  Let's get started shall we," said A.I.ndrew.

Corneria: A folder arrived for General Pepper, which read: For Your Eyes Only.  Even though the StarFox team was there Pepper opened it anyway.  Inside was a single scrap of paper and a photo. Pepper read the piece of paper and his eyes widened.

"What?" Jeff asked 

"According to this, the Lizard's Pride, who had decided to surrender to the CDF, just sided with the Red Hammer.  All of their supplies and everything are now under Anklor's control.  That isn't so good," said Pepper.  Pepper took out the photo, glanced at it and started to go into shock.

"General!  Snap out if!" yelled Karrie.  Pepper looked at her wide-eyed and left the room.

"Karrie go follow him and make sure he doesn't do anything stupid," said Jennifer.  Karrie nodded and left following Pepper.  Jeff picked up the photo and glanced at it.  The photo showed the robed figure with his hood down.  The face of the character was revealed to be a simian creature.

"I guess that's Andrew," said Jerry.

"Yeah.  I wish this wasn't affecting Pepper so hard.  His original experience with the X-7 and Andrew must have been extremely traumatic for him," said Jennifer.  Pepper re-entered the office followed by Karrie.

"We need to go speak to the president," said Pepper.  The group left the room headed for the president's office located in Coastal City.

Former Lizard's Pride base, now called Anklor's Fist: "Choices," said Anklor.  He and A.I.ndrew were reading through the items manifest of the Lizard's Pride.

"I say we make a public demonstration of the older version of the X-7 over the Cornerian Emergency Broadcast channel.  We then tell them that unless they surrender or we'll release the new X-7 on them," said A.I.ndrew.

"So propaganda basically," said Anklor.

"Right," responded the hologram.

"I say we release the virus on Zoness and completely obliterate the population.  It will be a joint virus/battlefleet operation.  We'll show the Cornerians our military might and then release the virus.  That way they'll be terrified into submission," said Anklor.

"I suppose that would eliminate the need to actually attempt to conquer the CEB system.  I like it," said A.I.ndrew.

"So when should we attack?" asked Anklor.

"I want the chance to psych out Pepper first.  So how about tomorrow?" asked A.I.ndrew.

"Tomorrow it is.  Watch out Zoness, your day has ended," said Anklor to the air.

"I've got to go contact Pepper.  I'm going to take a communications ship out beyond Titania and then contact Pepper.  My presence will completely drive him insane," said A.I.ndrew.

"Excellent.  See you around," said Anklor.  A.I.ndrew nodded and left.  A few minutes later the comm. ship blasted off into deep space.  Anklor accessed a map and started deciding how to attack Zoness for maximum effect with little resources used or lost.

President's Office, Coastal City: Aging President Greg Parlow(yes, the one from my first fic, the intel operative) was being briefed by Pepper and the StarFox team.

"This is not good," said Greg.

"No it isn't," responded Pepper.

"What do you suggest we do?" asked Greg.

"I say we mobilize the entire fleet and obliterate the Red Hammer and Lizard's Pride once and for all," said Jeff.

"Without provocation or reason?  I don't think so," answered Greg.

"Agreed," responded Pepper.

"Employ intel operatives to discover their plans?" suggested Karrie.

"Maybe, but I have a better idea.  I want to employ the StarFox team as undercover operatives.  We have operatives in positions of power that would allow you to come in undiscovered.  After that you could employ whatever tactics necessary to discover the information.  You would be paid generously of course," said Greg.

"We'll have to discuss it," said Jennifer.

"By all means," said Greg.  A technician walked in.

"Sir, urgent message for General Pepper," said the technician.

"We'll leave you alone," said Greg.  The StarFox team and the president left the room leaving Pepper by himself.  Pepper accessed the comm., entered in his password, and wondered who was calling him.  The image sprang up revealing a robed figure.  Pepper fell back in a chair in shock before rage filled his eyes.

"Hello Pepper," said A.I.ndrew.

"I hate you with every fiber in my body," said Pepper.

"Yeah, I miss you too.  Look, I just called to say hello.  It's been a long time since we last met and I wanted to see how you are doing," said the hologram.

"How I am is no business of yours," growled Pepper.

"Hey, they always say keep your friends close but your enemies closer.  Anyway, I just called to say that I'm back in the system and I'm once again in possession of the Viral Weapon X-7.  Yes Pepper, it will be used and evil will once again be in control of the Lylat System," said A.I.ndrew.

"A hologram leading the people, I don't think so," said Pepper.  This time A.I.ndrew growled.

"It makes no difference as to who leads the people, if Anklor is in control than I've won.  Hologram or no hologram, the Lylat System will fall.  Never forget what I did to your pal the president," said A.I.ndrew smiling.

"I will never forget it.  Although you should never forget what I did to your uncle," responded Pepper slyly.

"Touché.  Although I know something that you don't.  I have unlimited access to X-7 and you know as well as I do that your stupid vaccine won't protect you this time around.  I've finally won and there's nothing you can do about it.  Together the combined forces of the Red Hammer and the Lizard's Pride will crush all opposition and not even you can stop us this time!  Tremble before our wrath!  You can never win!" yelled A.I.ndrew laughing.  Pepper growled and slammed his hand through the viewscreen shattering it into a million pieces.  Greg and the StarFox team ran back into the room after hearing the glass shatter.

"Who was it?" asked Greg.

"Andrew.  He's a hologram after all and he's got X-7.  We are doomed unless we stop him.  Whether or not the StarFox is going undercover, I am.  I will not allow Andrew to conquer the Lylat System.  I'd rather die than see him succeed in his attempts," said Pepper.

"Well we've agreed to go undercover, but is it wise for you general?  You're very old and you can't survive much longer.  I don't think your health would support an undercover mission," said Karrie.

"I'm not going to stand by and do nothing.  If I'm going to die than at least I'll die do something worthwhile and not just rotting away.  I won't condemn myself to the same fate that the president went through.  I won't rot away like my friend did.  Mark my words, Andrew will pay for what he did, even if he's a hologram," said Pepper and with that he stormed out of the room.

"I'm worried about him," said Greg.

"We all are," said Jennifer.

"I'll make the arrangements for your stationing at the Lizard's Pride base," said Greg leaving the room.

"Is it wise to bring Pepper along with us?  He'll just slow us down," said Jeff.

"We've got to bring him with us.  Our whole family has given their entire support to Pepper and I'm not about to break that bond now.  Pepper comes," said Jennifer.

"Fine, but it's on your head if he gets us caught," said Jeff leaving the room.

Next Day: Alarms blared all over Zoness as dozens of enemy fighters zoomed overhead firing on the populous.

Corneria: Pepper awoke on the couch in his office to the sound of blaring sirens.  Pepper ran to the comm. console and activated it to the president's private channel.

"What's up?  A drill?" asked Pepper.

"No!  Zoness is under attack by the Red Hammer!" exclaimed Greg.

"Is the fleet going to respond?" asked Pepper.

"What little fleet there is, most of our ships are having their engines overhauled while the rest are doing nebula maneuvers in Sector Y.  We can only spare three cruisers and that's not going to be enough to stop the Red Hammer.  Things aren't looking so good.  We couldn't have anticipated this attack and it couldn't have come at a worse time.  Here are some recon photos.  I don't like the look of those ships in the background.  According to our reports they're old ships that were designed for the release of fire retardant spray on forest fire's on Corneria and Katina.  However, I'm thinking that they're carrying something other than fire retardant spray," said Greg.

"You're not suggesting what I think you're suggesting are you?" asked Pepper.

"Yes.  I'm in a right mind to suggest that those ships are filled with Viral Weapon X-7.  I believe that after the initial assault they're going to send in those ships and drop the virus on the people," said Greg.

"No.  They're all dead then," said Pepper.

"I think that was the idea behind this attack.  We're in trouble Pepper," said Greg.

Zoness: Wave 12 composing of a dozen of enemy fighters skimmed the waves as they flew underneath the CDF radar.  Ahead several explosions rocked the close inhabited islands.  The fighters then zoomed over a small village and dropped their bombs obliterating the town right off the map.  Several enemy boats skimmed the waves below wave 12 and opened fire on the CDF and civilian boats everywhere.

"It feels good to be on the winning side for a change," said Anklor in a low flying warship.

"That it does.  I wish I could be out flying with them but I'm too integral to the mission to risk death," said A.I.ndrew.  Suddenly heavy laser blasts streaked from the sky as the orbiting battlefleet opened fire on the islands as well.

"How many losses?" asked Anklor.

"We've only lost six fighters and two boats.  The odd part is that the fleet that contained the two boats claimed that a giant crab came to the surface and sank the two.  This is unsubstantiated of course," said the technician.  Anklor turned to A.I.ndrew.

"Could it be possible that a bio-weapon remains from Andross' attempted capture of this planet?" asked Anklor.  
            "The ship probably hit a rock that looked like a crab and sank.  There's no way a bio-weapon of my uncle's could have survived this long.  Besides, Andross didn't even really used bio-weapons on this particular planet.  True the Todora inhabits this planet but other than that I'd have to say no," responded A.I.ndrew.  Anklor merely shrugged his shoulders.  

"Sir, we've received confirmation that all primary targets have been destroyed," said the technician.

After several more explosions rocked the various islands dotting the surface of the water, Anklor turned to a comm. officer.

"Pull back all forces and prepare to drop the X-7 over the islands we chose for eradication," said Anklor.  The officer nodded and set about making that happen.  Within a half hour the forces had pulled back and the tankers had just begun flying over the populated settlements when three CDF cruisers arrived.

"Good, let them see our handiwork," said A.I.ndrew.  The Red Hammer forces that were leaving gave the CDF a wide berth and the cruisers captured the images that would be broadcasted and etched into the minds of all the Cornerians who saw them.  The freighters dropped their contents and then escaped with the rest of the fleet into warp.  The cruisers received dozens of transmissions for help and watched helplessly as the victims of X-7 died a horrible and painful death.

Corneria: "I'm going to be sick," said Jennifer.  The StarFox team, Pepper, and Greg watched the horrendous images captured by the CDF cruisers.

"I told them not to advance to the surface, it's too dangerous.  According to our information, we're looking at 100% casualties, that's a little over two million deaths," said Greg.  However while everyone else was feeling sick and horrible, the images only hardened Pepper's resolve.

"We need to infiltrate the Lizard's Pride base and discover where they're getting the X-7 from," said Pepper.  Greg looked up.

"I'm giving you one standard week before I mobilize the entire fleet and we obliterate the Red Hammer once and for all!" yelled Greg leaving the room.

"Come, I've got the information regarding our infiltration of the base called Anklor's Fist.  We'll need to have our appearances altered and then we'll still have to be careful about using our voices because everything can be traced.  Let's go!" ordered Pepper.  The team left the room headed for their eventual infiltration of Anklor's Fist.


	3. The best laid plans

Anklor's Fist: "I want to congratulate all of you in our first victory of many.  Soon we will conquer the Lylat System and nothing and I mean nothing will stop us," said Anklor to his troops over the comm. system.  The troops everywhere cheered and Anklor switched off the system and turned to A.I.ndrew.

"Not a bad demonstration of our power if I do say so myself," he said.

"True if was good, but we need to expand our influence to Corneria," said the hologram.

"Yes but how?" asked Anklor.

"I have an idea," said A.I.ndrew.  The hologram held up a newspaper which read: President Greg Parlow will give a public statement about the attack on Zoness in Central Park at noon.

"Go and make your arrangements," said Anklor turning towards a giant table full of food.  Anklor rubbed his hands and dug in.  A.I.ndrew left the room to make his arrangements.

Venom: A group of barn owl scientists and mice soldiers stood outside the crashed Red Hammer warship.

"Do you really think you'll find anything in the main computer?" asked Eric Grey (a mouse),

"We won't know until we try," responded one of the scientists.

"Be careful that you don't trip any autodestruct devices.  I don't want this blowing up in our face," said Eric.

"We'll try our best," said another scientist.  The scientists entered into the ship and headed for the main bridge.  Eric turned to a soldier.

"This is so stupid.  My dad Bill would never have had to baby-sit some scientists as they rooted through information in an abandoned enemy ship," grumbled Eric.

"Who knows, maybe something important will happen," said the soldier.

"I doubt it," responded Eric.

Corneria: One Saruzin warship surrounded by five Zeram-Class cruisers exited from warp above the planet.  A lone humanoid battle robot emerged from the Saruzin and zoomed to the planet below.  Two Tripods and two Invader III fighters that had launched from one of the Zeram class cruisers escorted the robot to Corneria

Central Park, Corneria City: Greg (a gray wolf) was arranging his notes on a pedestal in the middle of the park.  All around the president were hundreds of spectators and news crews.  An aide ran up to him.

"The Star Fox team and General Pepper just left for Anklor's Fist.  They'll get there in about three hours," said the aide.  Greg nodded and faced the audience and the flashing cameras.

"As I'm sure you're all aware, the planet Zoness was the site of an unprovoked attack by the Red Hammer at 7:00 a.m. this morning.  The people on the planet were mercilessly slaughtered by dozens of Venomian fighters.  The worst part of this assault was the use of chemical warfare.  After the first assault, three tankers, whose purpose was to fight forest fires, dumped over a thousand tons of a genetically engineered plague called Viral Weapon X-7 on the population.  The remaining survivors were forced to endure incredible pain as the virus quickly worked their way through their body.  Instead of dying painlessly they experienced one moment of true pain and then were gone.  2,250,000 people died this morning.  

Now I'm sure your asking what are we going to do about it?  The answer is simple.  We're going to retaliate.  I've decided to mobilize the fleet and prepare to deliver a gigantic blow to the Red Hammer.  Sometime soon, we'll attack and obliterate the Red Hammer once and for all!  I've also ordered the building of an artificial ring around Corneria made up of Umbras that will be completed by the end of the week.  This will unfortunately mean we'll have to raise taxes to pay for them.  Don't worry because I'll be paying them also.  If we stick together, we will prevail and destroy the Red Hammer!" yelled Greg.  The audience clapped and cheered after every statement.  Then a roar was heard and Greg was tackled to the ground by the secret service with their blasters drawn.  Everyone scattered as the humanoid robot landed on the ground in front of the podium.  The robot briefly glanced at the civilians and then at the president before devoting its attention to the crowd.

"I come with a message for the Cornerian people.  You have seen the power of the Red Hammer and what we can accomplish.  We don't wish to see the same fate happen to the Cornerians so we offer you this ultimatum.  Surrender unconditionally and you won't experience the same fate as those on Zoness, the X-7.  We will give you one week to respond.  In the meantime, any attack on the Red Hammer will not be tolerated.  We've placed a Gorgon in orbit.  You won't see it because it's temporarily in another dimension, but if any Red Hammer base is attacked you can be sure that it will reappear and use its hyper laser to destroy Corneria City," said the robot before blasting off back to the fleet.  Greg stood back up and watched as it flew away.  In frustration he grabbed one of the secret service men's blaster and started firing at the departing robot.  The shots hit it, but its armor was too thick so it didn't explode.  Greg merely growled as it flew away.  He then turned to the crowd.

"Andrew, Anklor, mark my words.  You don't ever threaten me or the Cornerian people, we will destroy you and don't you forget it," said Greg before leaving the podium and into his limousine.

Anklor's Fist, three hours later: Anklor and A.I.ndrew watched the newscast of the event.

"No doubt many people have been frightened by the reports that a Gorgon may be in orbit above Corneria and is ready to blast away any major city.  However most people have sided behind the presidents decision to continue preparing the fleet for a massive attack on the Anklor's Fist," said the newscaster.

"Worked like a charm," said Anklor.

"The people are frightened by our claims of a Gorgon in orbit.  Those fools are willing to believe anything.  Any sane individual would know that the Gorgon used in the Lylat Wars was the only one of its kind ever built.  Idiots," muttered A.I.ndrew.

"It's for the best that way," responded Anklor.

"Yeah but what good are future slaves if they're incompetent?" asked A.I.ndrew.  A freighter approached the launch bay below and landed.  The ramp opened on the ship and a dozen creatures walked out.

"Who're they?" asked Anklor.

"New recruits," responded A.I.ndrew.

"I hate to say this, but I'm not entirely positive that we could withstand a full fledged barrage from the Cornerian Air Force," said Anklor.

"True, that's why my uncle positioned several double agents in the CAF.  After years, their descendants constantly became part of the CAF waiting to be reactivated.  I've contacted the agents and they're ready to place incendiary bombs in key locations and blow up part of the spaceport," said the hologram.

"What about X-7?  I think it would be fun to have those ships in orbit but not be able to access them," said Anklor.

"I don't want to risk the lives of these loyal agents.  I think that an explosion will frighten the Cornerian people.  Besides, the wreckage will eventually fall to Corneria and devastate several cities and towns," said A.I.ndrew.

:"Go with what works," agreed Anklor.  The two started laughing maniacally.

Bay: The Star Fox team and Pepper were heavily disguised so that no one would notice them.  They walked into the bay and immediately stood in line with the other new recruits.  The transport they had arrived on blasted off leaving them with no form of escape.  A drill instructor (a bulldog) walked up to them.

"You are the sorriest bunch of recruits I've ever seen!  I don't know how you managed to join the Red Hammer, but you must have bribed your way in.  You're pretty old," said the instructor to Pepper.

"I've decided to finally ally myself with the right side of the war instead of staying behind and doing nothing on Corneria," said Pepper defiantly.

"Very good!  No then, you'll receive your assignments and you'll be expected to report for duty…today!  We don't allow for slackers so as soon as you receive your roster go and do your duty!" yelled the instructor.  A general (a chinchilla) walked up to the drill instructor and whispered something in the instructor's ear.  The instructor looked shocked and then whispered something back only to receive a nod from the general.  The instructor faced the recruits.

"Well!  It appears some of your reputations proceeds you.  Kro(Jeff), Salt(Pepper), Kandy(Karrie), Maguire(Jerry), and Morgan(Jennifer), you've just been assigned to General Custer here.  Now as for the rest of you move out!" yelled the instructor.  The recruits scattered in different directions while the Star Fox team and Pepper approached the general.

"I have a special assignment for you, if you'll just follow me," said Custer.  The group walked down to several corridors before finally entering into a conference room.

"The sun is shining," said Custer.

"But the ice is slippery," responded Pepper.  Custer nodded and pulled out a giant bag.

"Here's your explosives Pepper and I've obtained a map to show you the key points to place your bombs.  Who're your friends?" asked Custer.

"They're the Star Fox team Bob.  How long have you been here?" Pepper asked.

"I've been here for the better part of three years," responded Custer.

"Wow," said Jennifer.

"Yeah it stinks but the intel business pays well so I can't complain," explained Custer.  A map appeared on the main viewscreen with several red dots clustered around a central area.

"Your explosives should be set around the main power reactor.  It's kind of similar to the ancient Bolse satellite that was around Venom.  If you can destroy the cooling vents you should be able to make the core meltdown thus destroying the station.  Unfortunately I can only get you there in a week," responded Custer.

"That's cutting it close to when the CAF attacks this base," observed Jennifer.

"I'm hoping that the chaos caused by their attack will allow you to plant the bombs and get out unnoticed.  In the meantime though you do have to work, but it'll be easy odd jobs.  I wish you luck," said Custer.

"We'll never forget what you've done Bob," said Pepper.

"You'd better not," said Bob jokingly.  The team then filed out to their assignments.

Next day, Corneria: The ground briefly rumbled as a gigantic explosion tore through a portion of the CAF spaceport high above.  The explosion took out twelve cruisers, the fighters they contained, killed over a thousand workers, and over a thousand miles of dry-docks.  Greg awoke to see the wreckage of the spaceport slam into the ground inside Coastal City.  The wreckage destroyed several buildings and roadways.

"How did this happen?" demanded Greg.

"We can only assume that descendants of Venomian sleeper agents planted in the CAF were reactivated by Andrew.  They must have planted the explosion to blow up the port," said Gen. Powell (a descendant of the Gen. Powell killed by Mantia in TLOM2).

"How badly will this set us back?" asked Greg.

"We're looking at least several months if not a year if we want to repair those ships.  We're looking at a loss of 15% of our forces and the destruction of five Umbras," responded the general.

"Unacceptable.  We're still going to launch in a week.  I want those Umbras replaced and offer cash to whoever gives up their ships for use in the war.  I also want you to contact the local mercenary groups and offer money to whoever agrees to fight with us against the Red Hammer," said Greg.  Suddenly the whole building shook as part of a cruiser slammed down next to the building.

"And scramble the CAF fighters to destroy the larger pieces of wreckage," ordered Greg.  Powell nodded and ran off while Greg contemplated this turn of events.

Anklor's Pride: "Oh no," said Jennifer.  She and the team were working in the mail delivery service when Anklor showed up on the viewscreens and showed images of the destruction of the spaceport.  She joined in the cheers around here from the workers but inside she felt horrible for the workers involved.  She also thought about whether this would delay the CAF's attack on Anklor's Pride.  She decided to talk about this with the group after hours.  Pepper meanwhile had received a note instructing him to a different room for a special assignment.  Pepper glanced at Jennifer across the room and noticed that Jennifer hadn't received any notice so he just shrugged not wanting to stick out.  Pepper then went to the room and went inside.  He noticed that the room was empty and was about to leave when the floor opened below him and he fell down a series of slides before finally emerging in a prison cell.

"Hello Pepper," said A.I.ndrew outside the cell and in the hallway "You didn't think I'd forget about you did you?"

Venom: Eric and the troops had started taking potshots at the tumbleweeds and creature's that inhabited the desert.  The troops had been stuck guarding the ship for the past day and half since they're replacements hadn't arrived.  Eric speculated that they thought it was pointless and were going to laugh at him and his troops when they returned.  Eric was about to take a shot at a tumbleweed when a scientist ran out of the ship.

"We think we've found something," said the scientist before running back inside.  Eric ran after him towards the bridge.  Eric emerged to see wires and panels open everywhere with scientists poking through each one.  A single screen was activated and the scientist ran over to it.

"Most of the main memory is gone but we've come across a reference to something called Macduff," said the scientists.  On the screen were several garbled lines of letters and then the word Macduff.

"Well my father told me about a gigantic mountain on Corneria's sixth moon called Macduff.  All that's on that mountain is a monastery near the top.  Lately several climbers in that areas have disappeared but that doesn't mean anything, it could merely be that they're lost.  What on Corneria would the name of a mountain have anything to do with Red Hammer unless…  How soon can you get this ship armed and ready for takeoff?" asked Eric.  The scientist looked at the bridge before turning back to Eric.

"With your soldier's assistance I'd say half a day.  Why?" the scientist asked.

"We're going to finally locate and destroy the Red Hammer secret base of operations," responded Eric running off to get his troops.  The scientist shrugged before heading off to talk with his scientists.

Anklor's Base: Who's Pepper?  He's not me," said Pepper calmly.

"I'm not stupid Pepper.  Your secret name is Salt and you've got the same build and height of Pepper.  You're definitely him," said A.I.ndrew.

"I'd say you're crazy but since you lead us I won't," said Pepper.

"Pepper, we've been enemies for an entire century.  I think you'd assume that we know each other well enough to pick each other out of a crowd.  We're like Yin and Yang.  We're completely opposites but without the other half we'd just spin out of control.  Still though, I was hoping the CDF would send someone of a challenge to find.  Oh well, get him," said the hologram.  The jail door sprung open and several guards ran in.  They restrained Pepper as A.I.ndrew injected him with a strange substance.  The Red Hammer exited the cell and A.I.ndrew slammed the door behind him.

"What've you done?" demanded Pepper.

"I've injected you with the X-7 antidote.  Make no mistake Pepper.  You will die.  But when that day comes you will die by my hand and not some ridiculous virus that you yourself created that destroyed my life," said A.I.ndrew leaving the prison.  Pepper looked around at his surroundings and noticed that the other jail cells were empty and that the Star Fox team wasn't there.  Pepper breathed out a sigh of relief.  Apparently A.I.ndrew hadn't discovered the Star Fox team and truly believed that he was the only one the hologram thought had infiltrated the station.  Pepper let out a laugh before deciding what to do next.

Offices: Jeff looked up at the nearest viewscreen to see A.I.ndrew on it.

"Greetings my compatriots.  I have good news.  We've captured the infamous Gen. Pepper attempting to infiltrate our base.  I hope this shows you are efficiency in capturing criminals.  Anyway, carry on your business," said the hologram.  Jeff growled knowing that it had been a mistake to bring the decrepit general along.  _Jennifer would be probably become distraught but it serves her well for trusting other especially old generals_ he thought cruelly.  Jeff returned to his business and continued delivering letters.

Venom, 22:00 hours: "That's as good as it's going to get," said the scientist.  For the past several hours the troops and the scientists had been working double time to get the warship to be at least partially operational.

"She flies and has weaponry available as well as partial shields and operational engines.  I hope you don't plan on taking this ship for any advanced combat maneuvers because the ship won't take it will break apart under the stress," said the scientist.  Eric clapped his hands together.

"Okay folks.  What we're about to do hasn't been cleared by the CDF or CAF or anybody.  We're going to take this ship and head for Macbeth's sixth moon.  Once we're there we will fly to Macduff and locate this secret base.  Once we're inside we're going to blow it to kingdom come.  I can't force any of you to do this, but if we don't strike now unannounced it won't happen at all.  If we tell the CDF, the decision will merely become bogged down by procedures.  The opportunity to strike will be lost and I don't want to see that happen.  Anyone who wants to leave can go now," said Eric.  Everyone looked at each other hesitantly but no one left.

"I thank you.  Keep in mind that we might not return from this mission but we'll at least stop the Red Hammer from launching another sneak attack on Corneria.  Let's get a goodnight's sleep because we'll all need it," said Eric.  Everyone headed out to the campsite outside the ship and bedded down for the night.


	4. The dogs of war have been unleashed

I've decided to move away from the Star Fox genre.  It's been a wild ride, but at first all I was going to write for the Star Fox genre was Star Fox: The Search for the Star Fox team and nothing more.  Now I've written several stories and it's just starting to get redundant.  I'm going to move on to the Pokemon genre and write stories there.  Feel free to read some of them.  I'll never forget the writing lessons that I've learned here and I'll occasionally pop back and right a story or two.  Thanks for reading my stories based on Star Fox.  If you want to use any of my characters or relate to any of the events just e-mail me and ask.  I'll be more than willing to let you use them.  Not that any of you want to but still I had to give you that option. 

Venom, 7:30 hour: The alarms went off around the camp and the team of soldiers and scientists got up and stretched their limbs.  After drinking a round of coffee they packed up their stuff and moved into the Red Hammer warship.

"Why did we get up so early?" groaned one the scientists.  The group had stationed themselves on the bridge and the engineering section.

"I don't wish to be shot down by our own forces.  Getting up this early means a delayed response from the local CDF and CAF forces.  It's for the best.  Once we enter warp you can catch a few more Z's.  Engineering room, what warp can we achieve?" asked Eric.

"Let's put it this way.  It'll take us five hours to get there.  We're looking at speeds that were achieved back in the really old days.  It takes the Great Fox three hours to cross the entire system for gosh sakes!" came the response.

"Fine we'll live with what we get.  Activate repulsorlifts and let's get free of this desert," commanded Eric.  The ship's engines turned on, the ship strained and pulled and shuddered but it didn't go anywhere.

"We're pretty much stuck," said one of the scientists.

"I don't care.  We can't be stopped by this one setback.  Activate emergency power!" yelled Eric.  The ship continued to groan and strain while it attempted to escape the planets surface.

"This is Main Engineering.  We can't keep this up much longer.  We've got fifteen seconds of emergency power before the reactor shuts down," said a soldier over the comm.

"Keep trying to escape," commanded Eric.  The ship continued straining against the forces of the desert.

"Shutdown in five seconds," said the soldier.  Eric finally was about to admit defeat when the ship managed to dislodge itself from the desert and float above it.

"Shutoff the emergency power!" yelled Eric into the comm.  The emergency power shut off and the ship started to descend to the surface when the reactor finally kicked in again and the ship hovered off the surface of the planet.

"I think it's time to go.  Head for Macbeth," said Eric sitting back in the command chair that Anklor himself had sat in less than a week earlier.  The ship had just risen above the horizon and was heading into the rising sun when three CAF fighters zoomed over a nearby ridge towards them and opened fire.

"Oh no.  I was hoping to avoid this situation," groaned Eric.  The ship continued blazing forward under attack by the fighters.

"What do you want to do?" asked one of the troops.

"I'm not going to attack our own forces.  Push the engines as fast as they'll go.  We'll try to outrun them," said Eric.  The ship started pulling away from the fighters but they didn't relent in their barrage.  Suddenly an alarm blared.

"We've got a bomb incoming!" yelled a scientist.

"Johnny!  Do we have any countermeasures?" asked Eric to a nearby soldier.

"I can't make heads or tails of this workstation.  I'm hoping that this button activates the flares or else we're in trouble," said Johnny.  Johnny hit a couple of buttons on his control panel and a lone flare flew out of the ship streaking away.  The bomb hit the flare and exploded.  The shockwave slammed into the ship and blasted it into space.  The shockwave also hit the fighters and one of them streamed to the ground on fire.

"Oh no," said one of the scientists.

"It couldn't be avoided," Eric managed to say.  The two fighters, enraged by the loss of their comrade, continued firing with even greater intensity.

"Now what?  Should we go straight to Macbeth or try to take an alternate route?" asked Eric.

"Eric, ever since we entered space, this red button has been flashing and its getting annoying," said Lara at the pilot station.

"I don't see what we can loose at this point.  Press it," said Eric.  Lara pressed the button and the ship leapt into warp leaving Venom and the CAF fighters behind.

Anklor's Fist: A.I.ndrew paced the room as Anklor watched him from behind his desk.

"I hate waiting for the enemy to show up.  It's like the calm before the storm," said the hologram.

"I say the longer they wait the better.  Besides they've still officially got five days until they need to give us their response.  If it's yes, hey what's the problem?  If it's no then X-7 and our attack force will give them our reply.  It's all going according to plan," said Anklor leaning back in his chair.

"It's just not easy waiting that's all.  Perhaps I'll go taunt Pepper," said the hologram when suddenly the whole station shook.

"What's going on?" he demanded.  A.I.ndrew ran to a viewscreen and looked at it.  He then whirled around smiling.

"And I thought today was going to be boring!  The game has begun!" he said before leaving the room.  Anklor watched him leave confused and then looked at the viewscreen.  On the viewscreen it showed dozens of Cornerian warships approaching the station.

"So it has, so it has," said Anklor before running off also.

Space outside Anklor's Fist: Greg was leading the fleet from his own personal yacht.

"We've got to press the advantage and hit them hard and fast.  Activate attack pattern Omega 7.  Let's hit them back for Zoness," Greg said.  A dozen ships flew over the disk shaped space station and fired dozens of bombs as it.  The armor survived the beating, but several dents were formed.  After the first barrage several Venomian Cruisers and fighters appeared.

"Launch all ships," commanded Greg.  Over a hundred fighters flew out of the Cornerian warships and the two fleets advanced on one another.  Then the battle commenced as hundreds of fighters flew all over the area firing on one another.  Hundreds of explosion filled the space as several fighters accidentally collided with the warships.  Suddenly two warships ran into each other and blew up taking several fighters from both sides with them.

"Listen up folks, this Commander Krane.  We'll split up our fighters into two waves and converge on them in a pincer maneuver.  Execute," said Krane, a crane, who was in charge of the CAF fighter fleets.  The fighters broke off into different directions and converged on a small wave of fighters.

"Watch the cross fire and I don't want to see any friendly fire unless it's Venomians firing on Venomians," said Krane.  The two halves of the fleet opened fire on the enemy wave and obliterated it.  Above them a flaming cruiser flew overhead and exploded when it hit the Anklor's Fist.

"Intel," said Krane.  A fighter flew right next to him.

"What's up?" asked Intel.  (Intel is essentially a robotic fighter that receives information from various ships and reports)

"What's the status on the station?" asked Krane.

"Its shields have just failed but the armor is so extensive that not much damage has been done.  Possible tactics are being considered but right now it appears that the station will stand up under quite a beating," said Intel.  A large explosion occurred nearby.

"Well at least we can take this fleet out," said Krane returning to the thick of the battle.

Inside Anklor's Fist: The Star Fox team had managed to regroup despite the fact that even though on the outside everything appeared fine, inside everything was full of panic.

"I just found out that Pepper is being held in a cell on board the Red Hammer's new Zeram-Class flagship down in the bay," said Jerry.

"We can't go rescue him now.  The fleet up there will be destroyed if we don't take out this station.  We're going to have to storm the reactor room and blow up the cooling vents," said Custer.

"Alright," agreed Jennifer hesitantly.

"Look.  I want to rescue Pepper just as much as you do, but we've got to do what's best for all Cornerians, not just one.  We'll try and rescue him after we plant the explosives and before the station blows," said Custer taking off for the reactor.  The Star Fox team chased after him.

5 hours into the space battle: "We just aren't do enough damage to the station to truly yield any results and we've already lost a significant portion of our fighters," said Powell.  The general was holed up in Greg's cruiser.  Greg stood up and straightened his uniform and then took it off to reveal his old pilots outfit underneath.

"Then I guess there's only one thing to do," he said.  Greg then walked off to the main hanger bay with Powell chasing after him.

"What're you going to do?" he asked.

"I'm a pilot and I always have been.  I can't sit by and do nothing.  I'm joining the pilots out there who are risking their very lives to help us," said Greg.  Greg approached his fighter and started the engines up and went through the preflight check.

"General you can't," said Powell before Greg closed the cockpit sealing off Powell's voice.  When the preflight check was completed Greg sat back in his chair and placed his hand on the cockpit's side.

"We did it once old friend back when Star Wolf attempted to invade Corneria and we can do it again can't we," said Greg.  The engine gave a brief sputter and Greg merely nodded.  Greg then activated the engines and flew out of the bay and into the fray.

Fighter Fleet: "Intel, how many fighters do we have left?" asked Krane.

"Current projections indicate 75.  The enemy has 150.  However, enemy battleships are down to 16 while Cornerian battleships are at 30," said Intel.

"Great!  While our cruisers have the advantage, our fighters have the disadvantage.  The worse part is that our cruisers aren't exactly prepped for taking on fighters while the Venomian ones are.  It's like five on one out here," complained Krane.  A Venomian fighter appeared and was about to fire when it was suddenly destroyed.

"Thanks," said Krane.  The fighter that had destroyed the enemy fighter took up a flanking position.

"Care to make the odds a little better?" asked the pilot opening fire and destroying a couple more enemy fighters.

"What's your name pilot because I sure don't recognize your ship and no mercenary groups agreed to help us out so who are you?" asked Krane pulling his ship through some tight barrel rolls.

"Names Greg Parlow and I just joined the fight.  You'll have to excuse my late arrival but I was holed up on one of the cruisers and I decided that I couldn't wait any longer," said Greg.

"But that means.  My pres," began Krane.

"I don't know who you're talking about.  You must have me confused with someone else," said Greg cutting Krane off.  Krane contemplated this and realized that it was the president and if he mentioned it then it was possible that his communiqué would be listened to and the Venomians would be on him in a second.  Krane was about to order him back to the warship when he realized the Greg truly did want to help and who was he to refuse.

"What do you say we regroup and plow the road?" asked Krane.

"Delighted," responded Greg.  The two fighters flew through the hulk of a warship and the fighters chasing them ran into it and blew up.

"Not too bright," observed Greg.

"No, but their superior numbers are a problem.  I'm sure that the cruisers still have a few of them left still parked in their bays and I haven't seen any launch from the station so who knows how many there are," responded Krane.  The two fighters managed to pick up several more Cornerian fighters and proceeded in a straight line towards a group of battlecruisers.

"Let em have it!" yelled Greg.  The fighters opened fire on the cruisers in their paths and severely crippled them.  Then a wave of Venomian fighters appeared and opened fire on the line, destroying three fighters.

"Break up into Finger Fours and return fire!" yelled Krane.  The fighters split up and Greg found himself in command of a group of three other fighters.  Together they flew in a prism formation.

"Okay let's give a sweep over wave 37 and then we'll try and regroup with the fleet," said Greg.  The four fighters zoomed back and forth through fighters and other cruisers before finally reaching wave 37.  The fighters released a couple of bombs, which destroyed the enemy and flew off as a Venomian cruiser began to bear down on them.

"Let's make a quick hit and run on the Fist and then try and regroup with the fleet," said Greg.  The four fighters skimmed over the base and dropped several bombs.  Behind the group a Cornerian warship, which had been almost completely demolished, slammed into the base blowing a chunk of it away.

Inside the base: "I suppose you're admiring your comrades handiwork," said A.I.ndrew.  The hologram was watching the destruction on a video screen with Pepper still locked in the jail cell watching behind him.

"We will defeat you," said Pepper no longer holding up the 'I'm Salt, not this Pepper person' charade.

"Not when you see what I'm about to do," taunted the hologram.  A.I.ndrew pulled out a radio.

"Anklor, I think it's time that we invoked Plan Trojan Horse," he said into the radio.

"I was just thinking the same thing.  I'll tell our fighters to pull away from the designated cruisers," said Anklor.  On the viewscreen, dozens of fighters scattered away from several of the cruisers.

"Go for it!" said Anklor enthusiastically.  The hologram casually pulled out a control box, extended the antenna, and pushed the only button on it.  Nothing happened.

"So much for that," said Pepper confidently.

"Just watch," responded the hologram.  On the viewscreen, one ship blew up, and then another, and another, and another, until a whole section of battlecruisers exploded.  Pepper just watched shocked.

"How?" he asked softly.  The hologram turned to face him.

"After we destroyed part of your pitiful spaceport, Greg put out a contract for any cruisers that could be spared to fight the enemy.  We secretly gave him some laden with explosives and a remote self-destruct device that could be activated by this little box.  You've just lost 2/3 of your remaining cruisers.  We've won this war with tactics so complex that even you couldn't anticipate them.  Now if you'll excuse me, we're getting to the good part," said A.I.ndrew turning back to the screen.

Reactor Control Room: Custer knocked on the door to the reactor control room.

"What do you want?" asked a voice.

"This is Custer, let me in," said Custer.

"Sorry Custer, you know the rules.  No one is allowed in or out during a battle," said the voice.  Custer pointed to the door and Jeff merely nodded.  Jeff ran into the door at full speed and burst in.  The reactor core personnel looked at him shocked, but before they could reach for the alarm, Jeff pulled out his blaster and shot them.

"Clear," he said.  The team entered and Custer handed them two charges each.

"Plant these over every yellow panel that you see," he said.  The team moved out.

"Why no guards?" asked Jennifer.

"They probably left the reactor because if it was hit, they'd be the first dead," responded Custer.  The team continued planting charges.

Space battle: Greg watched in horror as ten Cornerian warships suddenly exploded.  Greg keyed his comm. system.

"Krane did you see that?" asked Greg.

"We saw it, we might have to rethink our strategy because that severely cost us.  We're looking at 10 cruisers and 25 fighters.  The enemy has 7 cruisers and 37 fighters.  I just hope that the station doesn't have any more forces or we're in trouble," said Krane.

"We'd better regroup everybody and see what we're going to do next," said Greg.  The fighters flew off to the battlefleet.

Macbeth: The Red Hammer warship emerged from warp after making multiple warp jumps.

"That's murder on the stomach," said Johnny.

"You're telling me," responded Lara.

"It was obviously a system designed to elude anyone who was chasing the ship.  It looks like we've finally reached our destination.  Head for Macuff," said Eric.  Suddenly the ship leapt into warp again and a half second later the ship emerged from warp.

"This is getting ridiculous!" complained Eric.

"Well we're above the sixth moon," said Lara.

"Let's head for the surface as quick as we can and pray this thing doesn't enter warp again," said Eric.  The ship dove towards the surface of the moon.

"If we enter warp now we're dead because no ship can survive warping through a moon, not even the Great Fox," said Lara.  The ship broke through a layer of clouds and emerged facing a gigantic mountain.

"Say hello to Macduff," said Johnny.  The ship hovered at the base of the mountain.

"Now what?" asked Eric.  Suddenly the ship started to rise.

"Lara what are you doing?" demanded Eric.

"I'm not doing anything.  This ship is moving by itself!" she responded angrily.  The ship continued to rise at an astounding rate and stopped right underneath a monastery.  Then it started to move towards the mountain underneath it.

"Oh crap!  We've got to evacuate," said Eric getting ready to leave.

"Wait!  Why would this ship fly all this way if all it was going to do was crash into a mountain?  Why didn't it just fly here and slam into the ground?  No.  Something more is at work here," Lara said.  The mountain opened up and swallowed the ship.  The troops and soldiers watched as the ship entered the mountain and the door closed behind it.

"We've entered the belly of the beast," said Johnny.  The ship flew down a large tunnel toward its destiny.

Inside Anklor's Fist: "All the charges have been set.  Let's move," said Custer.  The five of them ran out of the room and straight into a group of guards.

"What the," said one of them who then looked at the open reactor door "Sabotage!  Open fire!"  The troops opened fire on the team and Custer as they dove for cover.  They returned fire as creatures scattered everywhere.

"We can't be held up by this.  Not now," groaned Custer.  Custer looked around and saw a closet and he pointed it at it with his blaster.

"Behind that door are four environmental suits.  You put those on and exit this worthless station and walk along the outside and make your way to the bay.  Enter a ship, power it up, and use this remote to activate the charges on the cooling vents.  Then don't look back and blast your way out of here," said Custer.

"What about you?" Jennifer asked.

"I've got to hold off these troops or else they'll dislodge the charges and this station won't blow up.  Now go!" yelled Custer.  The team ran off to the closet and put on the environmental suits.  They then entered the nearby fully pressurized area to the outside.  The team then entered the cold harshness of space.  Karrie was the last to exit the stations interior.

"What now?" she asked.  Jeff turned to face her.

"I'm thinking we were better off inside," he said.  The team saw the space battle continuing to rage.  The team started walking along the outside of the station as dozens of explosions raged throughout the sky.

"Whoaa!" exclaimed Jerry.  A gigantic battlecruiser on fire flew right over their heads and slammed into the station.  Then a Venomian fighter that flew right above their heads exploded as a couple of Cornerian fighters wizzed by.  The team had to run as fast as they could as the fighter's remains pelted the station.

"Odd weather we're having," observed Jerry.

Battle: Krane and Greg's fighter formations flew together.

"You didn't happen to see some figures outside of that station during our last flyby did you?" asked Greg.

"It's a good thing you noticed it too or else I thought I was going crazy," responded Krane.  Suddenly one the fighters in the group exploded as six Venomian fighters flew by.

"Greg, I don't want to have to say this, but we're looking at almost 100% loss of both fighters and cruisers.  I think it's time to evacuate," said Krane.

"We're not leaving until we're all dead.  Until the last ship has been destroyed there's still hope," said Greg pressing on into the battle.  Krane merely pursued after him.

Exterior of the spacestation: "This was a mistake," said Jeff.  The battle was getting extremely intense above them as both sides attempted to press on despite the overwhelming odds.

"Look, we've got to press on.  The destruction of this station will mean the end of the thorn in the CAF's side, the Red Hammer," said Karrie.  Another fighter streamed overhead on fire.

"How much longer until we reach the hanger bay?" Jerry asked.

"I wouldn't know," grumbled Jeff.  Then the bay suddenly appeared.

"Oh," he said.  The team managed to enter the bay undetected since no one was expecting anyone to enter from the outside of the bay.  They removed their environmental suits.

"Come on let's try and locate a ship to stowaway on," said Karrie.  The team then looked around at the ships in the bay and decided which one to hide in.  Behind them several fighters zoomed by outside.

Battle: "I've just had an idea," said Krane.

"What?" Greg asked.  The two fighter groups performed a couple of barrel rolls to dodge a Venomian battlecruiser that was attempting to ram them.

"I think it's time we went on the offensive for once," said Krane.

"I thought we were," responded Greg.

"No, we've merely been defending ourselves.  We're going to finally strike a major blow on the Anklor's Fist," said Krane.

"Agreed but where?" asked Greg.

"I'm tired of waiting for the fighters to launch from the base and destroy us once and for all.  Let's relieve them of that option, and let's blow up the main hanger bay," said Krane.

"I like it," responded Greg.

Main Hanger Bay: "What ship should we choose?  The all look fine to me," said Jennifer.  Jerry just stared into space in shock.

"What's up?" asked Jeff.

"I think we've got something else more important to worry about than some ship to stay on," he said.  The team looked out into space.

"Oh no," said Jeff sighing.  A large Cornerian battlecruiser was maneuvering itself to attack the bay from the outside.

"Run for it!" yelled Karrie.  The team ran along the large bay as dozens of laser blasts spewed from the cruiser and into the bay.  Dozens of smaller ships were destroyed and several mechanics were mowed down by the blasts.  The Star Fox team ran past several ships as laser blasts flew on the side of them and on top of them.  A laser blast struck a fuel tanker and it exploded throwing everyone to the floor and some unsuspecting mechanics who were near the bay exit out into space where they died.

"I think we're dead," said Jeff.

"I hadn't noticed," responded Jennifer.  Then the laser blasts stopped as a Saruzin class warship slammed into the cruiser from the side and pushed it out of range of the bay.  The cruiser continued firing and raked the side of the station until it's power core blew and took out both ships.

"I've had enough of this," said Jeff.  Jeff pulled out the control box and pressed the button.

Reactor: Custer slumped back against his cover.  He had been shot in the stomach and knew that he wasn't going to survive to see the next day.  Custer sat up and looked out with his remaining strength towards the reactor vents.  He noticed that the charges were blinking.  He then began laughing and finally passed away.  The guards finally reached his corpse when the charges exploded and the reactor immediately melted down.  Explosions then started rocking the entire station.

Battle: Krane and Greg watched as explosions started blowing out portions of the station.

"Way to go Krane now I'm going to have nothing to do this weekend," said Greg.

"Sorry but I had no choice," responded Krane.  The Venomian ships stopped firing.

"Looks like we've got them demoralized," said Greg.

"Let's answer the surrenders," ordered Krane.

"Open fire!"  The Red Hammer warship opened fire on the secret underground base for the Red Hammer.  Troops, mechanics, and monks ran everywhere.

"Run and tremble.  You allied yourselves with the enemy and now you face the consequences," said Eric as several ships blew up and dozens of creatures were mowed down. 

"I've got a red flashing light again," said Johnny.

"Press it, third times the charm," said Eric.  A large metallic noise was heard and a low rumble began.  Instantly a rapidly blinking light went off on Eric's chair.

"What's up?" asked Eric.

"This is Gary down in munitions.  Do you have any idea as to what you've just done?  You've just launched a Copperhead missile!" yelled Gary.  Everyone looked up shocked as the gigantic missile flew off towards the large wall of barracks and stores.  The missile bored into the wall and exploded inside the munitions area.  The expanding wall of energy flew outward destroyed everything in its path.  The energy started to approach the ship.

"This is not good!" exclaimed Eric.

Macduff: The monastery exploded throwing rubble and monks everywhere.  Out of the fire of the monastery a lone Red Hammer warship, trailing fire, burst out and zoomed into the atmosphere and beyond that, space.

"We're alive!" exclaimed one of the scientists.

"Yeah but if we don't get to a planetoid now we're in trouble.  This ship isn't going to hold together much longer," said Johnny.

"Can we make it back to Venom?" asked Eric.  Johnny consulted a few screens.

"Just barely, but we've got to go now," he responded.

"Lara punch it!" yelled Eric.  The ship vanished into warp.

Flagship of the Red Hammer: The whole ship started rocking back and forth.  A.I.ndrew activated a comm. system.

"What's going on?" he demanded.  Anklor appeared.

"The base's cooling system has been sabotaged.  The core is melting down and I've just received reports that our base on Macduff was destroyed by one of our own ships," said Anklor.

"Everything balances out in the end," said Pepper still in his cell.

"We'd better evacuate this base and return to Venom.  With the X-7, no one can stop us," the hologram said.

"All right.  I'm on board the bridge and we're blasting off," responded Anklor.

Space: The remaining Venomian warships had all surrendered and Greg and Krane watched as the station blew up.

"What a pretty sight," said Krane.

"Yeah but that isn't," said Greg.  A lone warship emerged from the station a split second before it exploded.  The ship burst through the ragtag CAF fleet and fled into warp headed towards Venom.

"According to Intel that ship was the flagship of the Red Hammer," said Krane.  Greg pulled his fighter around and zoomed after it.

"Pursuit course.  Powell, take care of the surrenders," said Greg.  The two fighters entered into warp headed for Venom.

Red Hammer flagship: The Star Fox team had plenty of lacerations and cuts from the shrapnel of the spacestation.  Somehow they had managed to enter a ship and since it hadn't been destroyed they figured that they'd somehow survived.  However, Jeff had a large piece of metal sticking through his leg and it had now become bloodied.

"Come on let's get you to the medical center," said Jerry.  The team hoisted Jeff off the ground and carried him to the hospital.

Medical Bay: "You're very lucky my friend.  The metal hasn't pierced the bone, only the muscle.  I'll remove it, repair the muscle, and give you a cast.  The cast should be removed in about a couple of weeks and then you'll feel a little stiff.  Now I can't have any distractions so you'll have to leave," said the doctor (a female fox) named Simone.  The Star Fox team filed out hoping that Jeff would be okay.

"What now?" Jerry asked.  A.I.ndrew who was walking down the hallway, noticed them.

"You will accompany me to the bridge," he said.  The Star Fox team looked at each other wide eyed and followed the hologram to the bridge.  They entered an elevator and emerged on the bridge.  Anklor spun around in his command chair and faced them.

"E.T.A. to Venom?" A.I.ndrew asked.

"Five minutes.  I see you've found some troops," said Anklor.

"Yeah they were down by the medical bay.  Where should they be stationed?" asked A.I.ndrew.  Anklor pointed to some workstations on the left side of the bridge.  The Star Fox team approached the stations and sat down.

"_I can't believe that I'm working in the presence of two of the Lylat Systems most deadliest foes,"_ thought Jennifer trembling.

"Calm down soldier we'll be fine.  Soon the Lylat System will fall to Red Hammer," said Anklor to her.  Jennifer merely nodded.

"Greg?" asked Anklor.

"Two minutes," came the pilot's response.

Med. Bay: "There you go all fixed," said Simone.  Jeff looked at his leg.

"That was fast," he said.

"I'm that good," said Simone washing up.

"I've got to ask.  Why did you join the Red Hammer?" asked Jeff.  Simone shrugged.

"My parents were to poor to send me to a good medical school.  I desperately wanted to become a doctor and the Red Hammer weren't discriminating against who was to join them so I did.  I've really gotten better through the years and I'm the best there is.  You can go now," she said.  Jeff hobbled to the door.

"Yes but at what expense," he said before exiting.

Venom: The Zeram-class Red Hammer flagship emerged from warp and flew down to the planets surface.

"The journey begins and ends here," said Anklor.  Behind the ship, two fighters emerged from warp.

"Let's take it out," said Greg.

"Much obliged," responded Krane.  The two fighters opened fire on the cruiser but the armor was too thick on it.

"Do you have a plan B?" asked Krane.

"Yeah.  If we can't blow it up then let's force it down.  Take out the engines," said Greg.  The two ships fired several bombs at the cruiser as it flew above the planet's surface.  The bombs hit home and the engine blew out.

"There goes the main engine.  We're going down!" exclaimed Porpoise.

"Just like old times," said Anklor.  The ship slammed into the ground and skidded for several feet.

"Come let us leave.  The bunker is a long trek away," said A.I.ndrew.  The personnel on the entire ship exited and formed a line outside the ship.

"I'm amazed as to how easily you can run your ships with such few personnel," commented A.I.ndrew.

"You can never know how many personnel you have so one has to rely on a lot of automation," responded Anklor.  In front of the ship were Anklor, A.I.ndrew, Greg, Samson, Porpoise, Jennifer, Jerry, Jeff, Karrie, Simone, several mechanics, and Gen. Pepper whom A.I.ndrew had dragged out of his jail cell.

"Let's move out," said Anklor.

"I don't think so," said Greg.  Greg and Krane appeared from around the side of the ship with their blasters drawn.

"The two of you seriously think that you can defeat me and my minions?" asked Anklor.  The Star Fox stepped away from the ship and face their former friends.

"Not without our help," said Jennifer.

"Who are you guys?" asked A.I.ndrew.

"We're Star Fox," responded Jeff.

"You'll never defeat us.  Pick your targets and go.  Pepper you're mine," said A.I.ndrew.  Samson, Porpoise, Greg, and Anklor all rushed the Star Fox team and Greg and Krane.  The mechanics though ran off into the desert in fear.

"What's your name soldier?" asked Greg.

"Greg," came the response.

"Well what do you know?  My name's Greg also.  However you've allied yourself with the enemy and for that you will pay," said Greg.  The two pulled out a pair of dueling swords and went at it.  Porpoise took Jennifer, Samson took Jerry, Anklor took Krane, and Karrie tried to assist Jeff.  Pepper and A.I.ndrew faced off against one another.

"It seems you have the advantage," said Pepper.  A.I.ndrew chucked a blaster at Pepper and pulled out a staff.

"This still doesn't change anything because you're a hologram and you can't die," said Pepper.

"Wrong.  Inside my body is a small projection device that travels throughout my entire body.  If you manage to hit it then I'll deactivate, it's as simple as that," said A.I.ndrew.  Pepper shot the blaster at the hologram.  A.I.ndrew merely dodged it.

"Of course I'm not about to stand still and let you kill me now will I?" asked the hologram.  A.I.ndrew leapt up into the air and landed on the ground behind Pepper.  He swung the staff and hit Pepper in the side causing him to kneel over.

"I want a better target than this.  I expected a harder kill.  Pepper you disappoint me," said A.I.ndrew.  The two continued to fight on.

"You should now that I alone control the galaxy," said A.I.ndrew.  He jabbed at Pepper yet again.  Pepper tried to blast him, but A.I.ndrew easily avoided the shot.

"It is foolish to come against me," he said.  Pepper finally hit him, but the shot merely went right through his body.

"You will die just like James McCloud whom you sent to his death at the hands of my uncle," said A.I.ndrew.  The hologram slammed the staff against Pepper's face causing his mouth to start bleeding.  A.I.ndrew leapt up once more into the air.  Pepper realized that there was only one option left to him.  Pepper pulled out something from his pocket and thumbed it on.  Pepper then collapsed on the ground.  A.I.ndrew landed on top of him and looked down at the fallen general.

"For shame," he said.  Pepper then looked up at him and stood up defiantly.

"You forgot one last proverb of Andross," said Pepper.

"What's that?" asked A.I.ndrew.  Pepper pulled him close so that they were face to face.  He then held up what was in his right hand, a charge meant for the cooling vents.  The charge had started blinking.

"If I go down I'm taking you with me!" exclaimed Pepper.  The charge exploded and took them both.  Jennifer watched just as the charge exploded.

"Pepper no!" she exclaimed. Porpoise slammed against her causing her to fall to the ground.  Everyone watched as the explosion took the hologram and the great general.

"For shame.  Oh well, at least I can return to the bunker, use the X-7, and have supreme control over the Lylat System!" exclaimed Anklor.  A loud explosion sounded in the distance.  Everyone looked to see an out of control ship heading right for them.  Dozens of escape pods launched from the ship as it slammed into the ground and skidded towards the group.

"I recognize that ship!  It's mine.  I abandoned it here.  What has been done to it?" demanded Anklor.  The ship continued sliding and slammed into the other Red Hammer flagship.

"My other ship!" exclaimed Anklor.  Little explosions occurred on both vessels.

"They're gonna blow!" exclaimed Krane.

"Run for it!" yelled Greg.  Everyone scattered all over the place as the two ships exploded.  The shockwave threw everyone all over the place.

"Looks like I'll have to steal yet another ship to escape again," groaned Anklor.  A blaster barrel touched the back of his head.

"I don't think so.  Anklor, you are under arrest for killing countless individuals on the planet Zoness and for leading a failed attack on Corneria," said Krane.  The Star Fox team looked at the large crater left by the explosion.

"I guess all that's left is too clean up the mess.  We'll have to locate the bunker with the X-7," said Jerry.

"Yeah.  It's over," said Jeff.

"This has been a dark week in the history of Corneria, I just hope that we can rebuild again.  Goodbye Pepper, your sacrifice may have saved us all," said Greg.

Venom, 2 weeks later: A memorial was held for Gen. Pepper.  His tombstone read:

Gen. Pepper

"He gave his life to save us and may he never be forgotten throughout history, we salute you"

Greg Parlow


End file.
